


A Living Nightmare

by Artepollo



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, First time doing this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artepollo/pseuds/Artepollo
Summary: After waking up from his chilling nightmare of visiting Dream in Prison, Ranboo quickly finds that his real nightmares are only just beginning.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Living Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Fanfiction for the DreamSMP! I hope you guys enjoy it! I’d love to hear any constructive criticism so I can apply it to future chapters! As the tags say, this is an AU, it explores the thought if Dream and Ranboo had switched bodies during Ranboo’s nightmare! As a warning, this will eventually have elements of derealization! So please read at your own risk! Thank you!

Chapter 1: (Switched)  
‘ I’m not even real.’

That haunting sentence rang in Ranboo’s mind as he started to feel nauseous. He was certain he had gotten rid of the voice, it had been days, maybe even weeks since he had last heard it. A week since its lies last pierced his consciousness and tore him down. The prison cell began to sway in his vision as he pressed himself against its wall, his breath catching in his chest as his feet rose off the ground, adding to his panic and confusion. He watched in horror as the ceiling collapsed around him before his vision suddenly went dark…..

Ranboo gasped as his eyes snapped open and he awakened from his dream, his heart pounding against his chest like it was trying to escape. As he tried to get his bearings and calm down, he looked around, as he was starting to get used to waking up in odd locations. ‘I’m in my panic room?’ He thought to himself. After all, it had the obsidian walls, the ooze of the crying obsidian dripping from the ceiling, and it definitely wouldn’t have been the first time he woke up there; but something was off. He started noticing small things first as his consciousness caught up. The signs weren’t there….. he was on a bed…. then a wave of heat hit him. The air was sweltering, he’d only felt this kind of heat while walking along the lava lakes of the nether. The young boy sat up with a jolt, realizing that this was definitely not his panic room, as he was met with a simple chest, a lectern, a cauldron full of water, and a thick wall of lava. 

“ No……. No no no no!” He cried as he searched the prison cell….. but the voice he heard was not his own. Instead this voice sent shivers up his spine…. that was Dream’s voice, and it no longer was trapped inside his mind, now it was coming out of him. His hands quickly went to cover his mouth, but instead of his hands meeting skin, it met hard and cold porcelain. His body tensed as his fingers shakily traced the edge of the round porcelain mask. There were no holes in it, but yet he could see through it perfectly, when he touched the edges, there seemed to be no separation between it the rest of his head. Not to mention, Ranboo’s hands were….human like. They weren’t his long nimble fingered, enderman-like hands. Instead, they were pale and small, scared almost everywhere there was open skin.

Ranboo slowly stood up, coming to a much shorter height than usual as his breaths started to pick up. He was in Dream’s body, he was inside the prison. “ No, this has to be a dream, I-I have to be sleeping.” He muttered to himself, but the sound of Dream’s voice made him flinch. If this was a dream, everything felt so real, so terrifyingly real. The heat radiating off of the lava surrounding the cell, the constant state of mining fatigue making even this body feel weak, the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he started to panic.

He felt out of place in this body, it felt just off enough to never truly get comfortable. This body wasn’t….. human, almost everyone living in the SMP knew Dream was definitely not human, but that didn’t stop him from putting forth a human form. Ranboo had heard stories of Dream being able to change his appearance, but the boy wouldn’t have any inkling how to even start doing that.

His mind raced as he desperately tried to think of what to do. He felt trapped and alone, panicking as he started to pace the cell wall. He hugged himself as he tried to take deep breaths and calm down when he thought back to his dream from just last night. “Sam…..” he whispered, Sam’s the warden, he must be around here somewhere. Ranboo rushed towards the edge of the cell, wincing as the lava bubbled in front of him.“S-SAM! …….. SAM! PLEASE!” He screamed against the bright molten rock, praying that The Warden would hear his shouts.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Dream stood next to the shore, his eyes lingering over the intimidating prison complex ahead of him with a small smirk. He held his hands behind him, interlocking the black and white fingers as he took in the sea breeze. He heard some steps behind him, but didn’t care much to turn around as a shorter figure stopped next to him. 

“Hey Big Man…… you okay?” Tubbo asked him tentatively, noticing the odd smirk on the half-mob’s face as he looked up at him. 

Dream….. well ‘Ranboo’, glanced over at tubbo slightly and chuckled a bit. “ Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just looking over the water.” He said calmly before looking over the boy curiously, who appeared to be dressed to endure a snowstorm. “ What’s with the winter getup?” Dream asked, starting to follow Tubbo as they walked along the beach. 

The boy chuckled as he looked back at him.” We’re going to be working on SnowChester today, remember? It’ll be just you and me! Jack and Tommy are busy.” He explained as they started to walk deeper into a snowy forest.

“Oh…. yeah, must have forgotten.” Dream mused, giving it a small shrug as they trudged through the snow.” Let’s go to SnowChester……. just. You. And. Me…”


End file.
